


Omega verse Semishira

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Semi Eita, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Shirabu Kenjirou, Omegaverse, this is my first time writing omega verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Omega verse Semishira

Top Semi

Bottom Shirabu

\----------------------------------

Shirabu's heat was coming up and Semi knew exactly what that meant. The younger boy would be horny no stop.

But Semi being the loving boyfriend he is had already prepared for this last week making sure he had everything Shirabu would need through the day.

Shirabu grabbed onto Semi's arm in his sleep as he started moaning bucking his hips into his boyfriends leg.

Semi groaned as he woke up smelling Shirabu's Honey Almond sent in the air.

Shirabu woke up a few seconds later feeling the slick run down his legs. He quickly dug his face into Semi's neck and tightened his grasp around his Alpha's arm.

Semi knew exactly what do now. He kissed his Omega's forehead before slipping a finger into his Omega's slick hole earning a loud moan for Shirabu.

Semi kissed his Omega's neck before adding in another finger and thrusting inside.

Shirabu grabbed onto Semi's arm as he bucked his hips into his Alpha's fingers. Semi pulled Shirabu into a kiss as he fingered Shirabu's hole.

Shirabu rocked his hips back onto Semi's fingers before cumming onto his and his Alpha's stomach.

Semi smiled as he kissed his Omega's cheek before slipping out his fingers and licking the slick off of them.

Shirabu moaned underneath him bucking his hips onto his Alpha's leg. 

Minutes later Shirabu's scent started to get stronger as Semi thrusted inside him causing the Alpha to get even more worked up as he rammed into his Omega's tight hole. As Shirabu moaned out his Alpha's name.

Shirabu came many times all over the bed covers but continued to make the Alpha fuck him into oblivion. 

By the time they finished Semi was worn out and wouldn't go again. Shirabu let him rest for a while before waking him up and doing it all over again.


End file.
